One Long Year
by Ketchum
Summary: The group split up, it's been a year, and what's going on between ash and misty? *part two coming eventually!!!!*


AN: I was really bored one day, and I started writing what I thought Ash and Misty would say in a conversation over AIM, and well I expanded on it and a story came of it. Please read on, oh and I don't own pokémon, and all that junk...  
  
  
  
Ash sat down at his computer and turned on his new Internet service. His mother had gotten it a few days before since she would be out of town for a month, and she could easier communicate with Ash. She had left only five days ago and he was already lonely. Brock had been over yesterday for a few hours. They had talked and so forth, about lots of thing, but one particular issue that had been bothering Ash since the day they all split up.   
  
**FLASHBACK** (one year ago)  
Misty hugged Brock and said her last good byes, then she moved to Ash. She stood there in front of him, "Misty, I . . . " he started, but before he could say anything else she met with his lips and they fell into a long passionate kiss. Then they broke it off, and just stared at one another. Misty turned around and headed towards Cerulean City. Brock patted Ash on the back but he just stared in her direction, watching her walk off.  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Ash looked up at his computer screen, he opened AOL instant messenger and watched the screen. Brock was on.   
Rocko10: Hey Ash! Did ya teller yet?  
Master101: No Brock I didn't.  
Rocko10: CALL HER!  
Master101: No Brock, I can't, I don't want to tell her over the phone.  
Rocko10: Then just show up at her house.  
Master101: How am I supposed to do that?  
Rocko10: I dunno.  
Master101: any way, it's been a year Brock, she probably forgot me.  
Rocko10: Nah, trust me Ash, you have to say something.  
Master101: Oh! Does she have Instant Messenger?  
Rocko10: Yea, but I don't think that's a good idea, you might say something you'd regret.  
Master101: Gimme her IM name.  
Rocko10: No  
Master101: BROCK! Well then, her e-mail.  
Rocko10: No, you have to talk to her in person, hey man, I got to go, but let me know what happens k bud?  
Master101: Sure, bye.  
Rocko10 has signed off  
  
Ash stared at the screen, how could he find her screen name? He went to pokemongyms.com and began searching for gym trainers. He looked and looked but no good. Then at the bottom of one page he found a link to the Cerulean Gym. He double clicked and saw a picture of Misty's Sisters. Where was Misty? Then below the picture it said "Not Pictured: Misty Waterflower", Ash sighed. He looked around the site for about a half an hour, and then found a place with e-mail addresses, and there was Misty's. Then he went to his instant messenger service and did a search on her e-mail address. And there it was Waterflower04.   
  
Misty sat down at her computer one evening and signed onto her AOL instant messenger. Nobody was on. "Grrrr...!" she said. Then all of a sudden a window popped up on the screen in front of her. "Would you like to accept from Master101?"  
"I wonder who that is?" she asked herself, before clicking "yes".   
  
Master101: Hey!  
Waterflower04: Who's this?  
Master101: Guess!  
Waterflower04: How about....no! Tell me who this is or I'll block you!  
Master101: Oh come on!  
Waterflower04: okay fine, give me a hint.  
Master101: In the words of Misty "how about....no!"  
Waterflower04: awe! *you know my name....hmmmm.....scary.....well I'm just gonna block u!  
Master101: Oh Wait! Ask questions,.  
Waterflower04: Ok, who are you?  
Master101: No! you can't ask that one okay?  
Waterflower04: Okay...let me think.... Where do I know you from?  
Master101: Can't say or it'd give it away.  
Waterflower04: STUBBORN!  
Master101: Sorry!  
Waterflower04: Okay FINE! Do you live in Cerulean?  
Master101: No  
Waterflower04: Is this Rudy?  
Master101: That creep?! Never!  
Waterflower04: He's not a creep! *hmm...you know Rudy...that may be useful to me later...* Okay, next question....Have you ever battled at the gym?  
Master101: Yes  
Waterflower04: Well then we're getting somewhere! Was I here when you battled?  
Master101: You could say that...  
Waterflower04: What's that supposed to mean?  
Master101: I know you from somewhere else too.  
Waterflower04: hmmm.... Where else? Oh! Do I know you from traveling with Ash?  
Master101: Yes  
Waterflower04: Is this Melody?  
Master101: NO! She never battled at your gym!  
Waterflower04: Ooooh, you know all kinds of inside information! Well then, let's narrow it down a bit, are you a girl or a boy?  
Master 101: That I can answer....I'm a boy...no a man! Bwahaha!  
Waterflower04: Sure! Is this Brock under a different screen name?  
Master101: Nope  
Waterflower04: Yea, he never battled at the gym either . . . Argh! This is too hard! Can you just have pity on me and tell me?  
Master101: Nope  
Waterflower04: AHH! Okay....next question is...what color hair do you have?  
Master101: Black  
Waterflower04: Black hair huh? Who do I know with black hair? Lots of people! That doesn't help!  
Master101: Well you asked the question genius.  
Waterflower04: I guess you got a point there, aww please just tell me!  
Master101: No!  
Waterflower04: You're being really stubborn! Well, I know this is a guy, been to the gym, met when traveling, you know Brock, Melody and Rudy, you have black hair....  
(She thought . . .)  
Waterflower04: If I didn't know better I would say this was Ash, but he doesn't have the internet! ARGH! This is Impossible!  
Master101: Mist!  
(She thought for a moment, the only person who ever called her that was . . .)  
Waterflower04: Ash?  
Master101: The one and only!  
Waterflower04: WOW! HOW ARE YOU?  
Master101: Good you?  
Waterflower04: great thanx! I missed you so much!  
Mater101: Well, you never called.  
Waterflower04: You either . . . HEY! What kind of screen name is that?! Master101!!?!? You sound like you are a teacher or something?!  
Master101: Oh be quiet!  
Waterflower04: Well you're the one who IMED ME!?!?  
Master101: Okay, don't get mad please!  
Waterflower04: I'm not mad!  
Master101: Sure...  
Waterflower04: Ash shut up or I'll block you.  
Master101: Would you quit it with the lame threats?  
Waterflower04: brb  
Master101: MISTY! What did I do?!?!?!  
Auto Response from Waterflower04: Sorry I have to go do more stupid slave work for Daisy, leave me a message and I'll answer as soon as I get back. *if I don't run away first*  
Waterflower04: I'm back.  
Master101: Let me get the welcoming committee!  
Waterflower04: Why did you IM me if you only planed to be mean?  
Master101: Sorry, It's just  
Waterflower04: just what?  
Master101: Never mind  
Waterflower04: Ash?  
(long pause)  
Waterflower04: Ash?  
(another long pause)  
Waterflower04: You there?  
Master101: Yea.  
Waterflower04: Then why didn't you answer?  
Master101: Do you know how much work it took for me to get your screen name?  
Waterflower04: No, it couldn't have been that hard, ever heard of a telephone?  
Master101: I tried talking to Brock, and he wouldn't give it to me....  
Waterflower04: Well why not?  
Waterflower04: Ash! I asked you a question!  
Master101: He was afraid I'd say something stupid.  
Waterflower04: Too late for that!  
Master101: Misty I'm serious!  
Waterflower04: Me too!  
Master101: Whatever you're impossible!  
Waterflower04: I'm impossible?! What are you talking about?! You're the one who is impossible!  
Master101 Has Signed off.  
  
"Oh Ash! You are so stubborn!" Misty signed off instant messenger, picked up the telephone and dialed his number but the line was busy. "Ugh..." she groaned.  
  
The Next Day.  
Waterflower04: Ash?  
Master101: Yea? *Still mad at you ya know!*  
Waterflower04: What happened yesterday?  
Master101: I wasn't in the mood for fighting, I had something important to say and you ruined it.  
Waterflower04: Huh?  
Master101: For once in my life I was trying to be serious, and you wouldn't give me a chance, why do I even try?  
Waterflower04: Ash, I'm sorry...  
Master101: Sure.  
Waterflower04: Well what were you going to say?  
Master101: Nothing!  
Waterflower04:Yes you were!  
Master101: Well I don't want to say it anymore.  
Waterflower04: Ash!  
Master101 Has Signed off.  
  
"This is so difficult!" She complained. It was a replay of the day before, what had she done to make him so mad? She had saved the conversation form the night before.   
  
Master101: Do you know how much work it took for me to get your screen name?  
Master101: I tried talking to Brock, and he wouldn't give it to me....  
Master101: He was afraid I'd say something stupid.  
Waterflower04: Too late for that!  
Master101: For once in my life I was trying to be serious, and you wouldn't give me a chance, why do I even try?  
  
"He really tried to tell me something, I'm so mean!" She thought.  
She picked up the phone and dialed his number. This time the phone rang.  
  
  
"Ring-Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring-Ring, Phone call-Phone call!" (by the way they're not on video phone!)  
"Hello this is the Ketchum Residence,"  
"Hi, is Ash there?" she asked.  
"Misty?"  
"Ash? It doesn't sound like you,"  
"It's me all right, what do you want?" he said in almost an angry tone, but he was truly excited to hear her voice, it had been so long.   
"I . . . I . . . I'm sorry, you wanted to tell me something and I was rude,"   
"Thank you,"  
"So, what did you want to tell me?"  
"I don't want to say it over the telephone,"  
"Well can you say it over IM's?"  
"Yes, or in person, but we never see each other anymore, so on IM's is good,"  
"Well what if I came over there?"  
"Well how would you get here?" he asked.  
"Um...by car? What would you think?"  
"Well, who's going to drive you?"  
"I can drive myself Ash,"  
"What?"  
"I got my license, remember?"  
"No, you never told me," he said somewhat sadly.  
"I'm sorry," there was a long pause "We really haven't talked in a long time," she started, "Ash, wait right there, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She said.   
"Okay," Ash said. They hung up.  
  
Misty quickly stood up and grabbed her keys off of the hook by the door. She walked into the garage and hopped into her car. She pushed a little button and the garage door opened. She slowly backed out, and then sped off. If she took the short cut then she would be there in just over fifteen minutes. She turned the radio on.   
  
Meanwhile Ash stood up and looked at the living room. It was a mess! And misty would be here in twenty minutes! "Pikachu!" he shouted. Pikachu came bounding down the steps and jumped up into Ash's arms.   
"Pi?" (What's up?)  
"Not much, guess what?"  
"Pi?" (What?)  
"Misty's coming over,"  
"PI?!?!" (Really?!?!) Ash nodded. "Pi ka ka chu?" (So you gonna tell her?)  
"I don't know Pikachu, but we gotta straighten up in here," Pikachu agreed and they set to work. Ash pushed the junk on the floor under the couch while Pikachu piled the magazines on the table. The sped around cleaning up as fast as possible. In a few minutes they were done and plopped down on the couch.   
  
Misty drove slowly looking down the streets, "Digglet Drive" She took a left, and passed three houses, then on the left was Ash's house, she slowly pulled up onto the grass since they had no driveway. "Where's their car?" she wondered to herself and brushed the idea away. She hopped out of the car and walked up to the door. It had been a long time since she saw Ash, what if he was, well what if he was different. He sounded awfully different on the telephone. She slowly lifted her hand up to the door and knocked.  
  
Ash heard the knock and ran to the door. Composing himself before he opened the door Casually.  
"Hey," he said motioning her to come in.  
"Ash, wow, you're . . . "  
"What?"  
"Tall!" she said noticing he was way taller than her now.   
"You look, different too," he said noticing her new hairstyle and well, looks.   
"I guess that's what happens when you go for a year with out talking," she said somewhat angrily.   
"Well it's not as if you called or anything!"  
"Same to you, so what did you want to tell me?" he didn't respond, just stared at her. "Ash?"  
He shook it off. "It's just . . . I'm, so glad to see you,"  
"Me too," she smiled.  
He shut the door and they walked into the living room. Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms when they walked into the room. "PIKA!" it shouted.  
"Pikachu!" Misty responded. "I missed you too!" She sat down on the couch and Ash stood next to the couch. She looked up at Ash, "So, what did you want to say?"  
"Oh, would you like something to drink?" he changed the subject.  
"Sure, can I have water?" Ash nodded and walked into the kitchen. Misty looked around, she felt so happy in Ash's house. Sure she was happy at her house, but being back in her old "home" made her feel as if this was where she was meant to be. Then Ash walked back in with a glass of water and a glass of soda.   
He flipped the TV on and sat next to Misty and Pikachu. Misty then stood up and walked over to the TV, she turned it off and stood in front of it. "What was so important that I came all the way down here to hear?" she asked. Ash just sat there in silence. "Ash! We traveled together for five years! You can tell me anything,"  
"Misty! It's not that,"  
"Well then what is it?"  
"Well, I was talking to Brock the other day, and"  
"You talked to Brock but not me?"  
"Misty please don't start a fight,"  
"Okay, so you were talking to Brock the other day and . . . "  
"We got to talking about you,"  
"Me?" She became more serious.  
"Yea, and he asked me about that day where we all separated, if, you know . . . "  
"About the kiss right?" she questioned.  
"Yea"  
"So?"  
"Well, I told him it was nothing," he explained.  
"Uh-huh,"  
"And he asked why neither of us has tried to talk to the other one, it's been a year Misty,"  
"I know," She moved over to the couch and sat next to him. Pikachu looked over to his master who nodded. The small electric rodent moved from it's spot and headed into the kitchen.  
"Why?"  
"Why what? Why did I kiss you? Why did I never call you? Why did I . . ."  
Ash cut her off, "The first one,"  
"Because Ash, the thought of loosing you, forever was . . . "  
"MISTY! You never called or anything! A whole year!" he interrupted.   
"Well you never called either, admit it we're both at fault here okay?" she pleaded.  
"Okay," he agreed.  
"Anyway, this year has been torture," she started.  
"Same here"  
"Well, it's all better now, we're back right?"  
"Yeah, I guess, it seems like no time passed, except for how you're well, different,"  
"And you too, you're not a little pipsqueak anymore," she teased.  
"Who said I ever was?"   
"Oh Ash . . . "  
There was a long pause. "So what was the answer to the second question?" Ash asked.  
"Why did I never call you?"  
"Yea," he answered.  
"Same reason you didn't call me, I was scared afraid I screwed something up between us,"  
"You didn't, you know,"  
"Well I can see that now, I thought talking to you again would be so difficult, but it's not," she truly was surprised. "So, where's your mom?"  
"She is away for the month."  
"A whole month? Why?"  
"She had some kind of plant thing to go to, I don't know, some kind of arctic plant thing,"  
"Oh," she responded. If Mrs. Ketchum wasn't in her garden she was in someone else's, even if it was half way across the world. Misty looked over to the clock, it was 11:54 pm. "Wow, it's late."  
"Yea," just then the phone rang. Ash reached over and picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Ash, it's Brock, um, have you heard anything from Misty?" He looked over to Misty, wondering what he should say.  
"Yea, why?"   
"Because her sisters called to see if she was here, and I told them no, but I thought since you were going to try and tell her, you might know, is she there?"  
"Yea,"  
"Yay Ash!"  
"Shut up,"  
"Sure, well, have you looked at the clock recently?"  
"11:56,"  
"At night, so did you say?"  
"I'm going to hang up now okay?"  
"Okay, have fun, bye, tell her I say hi,"  
"Okay, I will, bye," and he hung up.  
"Who was that?" Misty asked.  
"No one, so, why would you be at Brock's house?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, why would you're sisters check for you there?"  
"Was it Daisy?"  
"No, answer my question,"  
"Because I hang out with him a lot, sorry"  
"AH-HA!" Ash said, "So my talking to Brock, was nothing compared to you're hanging out with him, you never called!"  
"We already had this discussion, we're both at fault, so drop it," she said. There was another long pause.  
"Misty, what do we do now?"  
"Huh?" she asked puzzled.  
"Well, we both know, you know, and help me out here anytime,"  
"Like, go on another journey?" she suggested.   
"That, or something else, I don't know,"  
"Well do you want to go on another journey?"  
"Well, I'm not officially a master yet," he pointed out.  
"Yea you are," she argued.  
"Not in my mind, I have so much more to do, so much more to see, so much more pokémon to catch," he explained.   
"Well there you have a point, we should go on another journey again, but what about Brock?" she asked.  
"He'll come too, but we can't leave till my mom gets back because I'm watching the house,"  
"Well who says that I can't start now? I could come here, and help you take care of the house," she suggested.   
"That works, but what about your gym?" he asked.  
"It's not my gym, it's my sisters, and I don't like being there any way," she explained.  
"Well then that works,"  
"How about I go home, and come back tomorrow with my stuff?" she said standing up.  
"Sounds good,"  
He stood up and walked her over to the door. She picked up her bag and turned around, giving him a little peck on the cheek before walking out the door and shutting it behind her.   
Pikachu came running into the room.  
"Pika!"  
"Yes Pikachu, Misty is moving in here tomorrow, and we'll be heading out on another journey when mom gets back," he just smiled at the thought, his whole world had changed in one simple night.  
  
THE END  
Please R&R and tell me what you think! THANKS!  



End file.
